mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarya Moonwolf
"Zarya's the muscle" '-'''Female announcer to the show's air date in late August '''Zarya Moonwolf '(nicknamed "Z-Star" 'by her best childhood friend-then-girlfriend Kitty) is a main character of ''Mysticons. Taken from her home and parents at a young age, Zarya lives in the bustling, boisterous streets of the Undercity. A street-smart scoundrel with charm, Zarya lives by her instincts. Even though Zarya is tough, she has a strong sense of loyalty to her friends. While the elite might look down on where she lives, Zarya loves the Undercity. Zarya never goes anywhere without Choko, her pet Foz, a cute little fur ball with a long tail and huge white-pink, floppy ears. When Zarya transforms, she becomes the second arrow-blasting Mysticon Ranger. She is voiced by Nicki Burke. History Before being chosen as "Mysticon Ranger" by the Dragon Disc Zarya was an orphan at "Mrs. Sparklebottom's Sanctuary" before being adopted by her parents. At a young age, Zarya was taken from her adopted parents by Captain Kaos (as shown in "Mutiny Most Fowl") and forced to become a Sky Pirate. After taking over Captain Kaos' ship she leaves her pirating life and becomes the "Robin Hood" of the Undercity, helping young kids like Neeko. Personality Appearance Zarya has purple hair and wears a blue jacket under a sleeveless shirt with a wolf symbol on it and wears dark blue pants with brown boots. When she turns into Mysticon Ranger, the tips of her hair turn white and she wears a blue shirt and pants with a cape. When she was younger, she wore her hair in a ponytail wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie jacket with a wolf symbol, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality She's a headstrong, rough, tough, hard-nosed, short-tempered, and tomboyish orphan who does her best to help the other orphans and she cares for Choko and Piper. At times, she is seen as one of the wiser members and can give very good advice. As seen in Quest of the Vexed when she told Em to release her anger, suggesting that it was more healthy as well as in A Walk in the Park she was able to convince Em to believe in herself and The Last Dragon when she advises Claw to use her conscious. After she was revealed to be Arkayna‘s sister in "Twin Stars Unite", she is ecstatic at the fact that she has a family after all and is willing to do anything she can to free her birth mother and stepfather from Dreadbane‘s curse of bone. Alongside that, she helped her stepbrother, Gawayne, learn what it meant to be a true and good king in "The Lost Scepter". She has a passion of meeting her birth mother when the time finally comes. Mysticon Weapon As the second Mysticon Ranger she wields a mystical short-bow which fires mystical arrows comprised of lightning-like energy that stun opponents from a distance. She eventually learned to trap those in a net attached to one arrow, a technique she discovered when witnessing her long gone male predecessor do so in The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon. She sated to Queen Necrafa that she never mises her target. Mysticon Abilities Her special ability is never revealed in the show. Relationships Arkayna Goodfey At the beginning of the series, the two did not get along. However, they slowly become friends. Zarya promised to do anything to save Arkayna's parents in How to Train a Mysticon. She also seems to know when Arkayna is upset, as shown by how she stopped Arkayna to ask if she's alright in Clash of the Tridents. She gave Arkayna the nickname "Princess". In Twin Stars Unite, it is revealed that her and Arkayna are twins. Zarya was initially happy, and was briefly angered when Arkayna didn't share her enthusiasm. However, after a discussion, they ended up becoming close, despite some arguments. Emerald Goldenbraid Zarya and Em did not get along right away, due to how they met. However, the feelings quickly subsided and they became friends. She has confidence in Em's abilities as a Mysticon, as shown by how she told Em that she would have made a shot with her bracer, despite her just getting the bracer that episode. She also smiled when Em told Aunt Yaga to not second-guess herself, suggesting that she hoped that Em learned confidence. She also gave Em relationship advice in The Princess and the Pirate by suggesting that they don't call Kasey or Kitty. Piper Willowbrook Zarya sees Piper as a little sister, promising to protect her in the undercity. Their close relationship was subtly seen early on, by how Zarya watched Piper pretend to be a hero, and even cheered her on. She was devastated when she thought Piper died in Lost and Found and was relieved when she was alright. Trivia Background * Her last name, from her adopted parents, may have been inspired by '''"Moon of the Wolf" Episode 43 of Batman: The Animated Series. * She was raised in a small village in some remote location far from Drake City. When she was there, she had befriended Kitty Boon and her younger brother Kasey. * As a memento of her adopted mother, she has had a gold pendant with a forest green-colored stone, which was stolen by Captain Kaos, but was reclaimed by Zarya three years later. * As the fraternal twin sister to Princess Arkayna, she was born on the tenth day of the Dragon at the stroke of midnight, is fifteen years old, and of royal blood. * The actual color of her birth gem remains to be seen, as it was purposefully replaced with the blue-green birth gem of another fifteen-year-old orphaned girl who once resided in Mrs. Sparklebottom's sanctuary- Proxima Starfall. * Her name means "Sunrise." It also means "Morning Star" in Russian. * Her favorite food is snorg balls. * Her least favorite food is scrambled basilisk eggs. * Her favorite band is the orc-bash group Rage Against the Mage. * She is ten seconds younger than Princess Arkayna. Notes * For some reason, she has a dislike of pen-like quills or having a diary of her own. * In "The Coronation" while Gawayne uses the full address of Mysticon Dragon Mage he simply calls her "the blue one". * Has a list of people she wants revenge on including her fellow Mysticons. * In ''An Eye for an Eye'', Zarya has a list of people who pick on her or others. * In "Scourge of the Seven Skies", she is expelled from the team as her actions had made her "a disgrace to the Mysticons", only to rejoin the team in the next episode. * As of "Skies of Fire", Kitty becomes the second person outside of the core group to know that she is a Mysticon; being the first to transform back into her normal attire. * She is the first Mysticon to have Gawayne actually listen and do the right thing. * She can beat the the other Mysticon members, Doug, Malvaron and Gawayne in video games. * Her background is the same as fifteen-year-old Eve in The Princess Twins of Legendale ''movie. * Zarya nickname was "Little Howler" when she was a toddler in "Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind" as she liked to howling like a wolf, which is exactly what she does when utilizing her light blue, mystical Wolf Bracer. * She finally meets her birth mother for the first time in fifteen years, at the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand." * It is her instincts and quick-thinking that led to the ultimate extermination of the Spectral Hand itself from the plane of existence. Graphic Novels * She steals the Dragon Disk from the Stronghold's magical laboratory. Arkayna later chastises her for doing so again, which refers to the events of the show's premiere. * When she was younger, she used to stay hidden from pursuers in the hidden cafe Amaranth during her days as a master thief. * She is not a fan of Malvaron's pancakes. Chapter Books * In ''The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, she learns about her lightning arrows can display a net, in addition to ropes, to encase targets by witnessing her male predecessor do so against several orcs in am image. * In ''The Stolen Magic'''' (in which she is the central character), she loses her Mysticon abilities and weapon to a "magician" named Amileth, she quits the team, as she did in "Lost and Found." She then dons blue face-paint and a costume to make her look like she still has her Ranger skills. She used a regular shortbow and quiver of arrows to battle Dreadbane. * The people of Gemina still address her as '"Princess",' despite that she has not had her official coronation. Quotes Season One * "Later Haters." * "Well, I'm not working with a spoiled princess and a sidekick dwarf." * Giddyup, Stinky! * Nope. One-hundred percent Piperish. * Ladies and gentlemen, Drake City's finest. * You could have just left! The smoke really wasn't necessary. * "Most annoying time of the year." * "Hey, tall dark and creepy, you got something of mine." * Not in a million years. * Don't bet on it fish stick. * "The things I do for you." * "No one puts Baby Ranger in a comer!" * "''I am?" * "You tore me from my family." * "This is awesome. Our first quest." * "Yeah, but this is our first one as sisters." * "Questing with you is so much fun." * Race you to the top, Sis." * "Wasn't it awesome?" * "Don't worry, Sis. We got this." * "Forget it! I never needed family before and I don't need it now." * "Don't mention it." * "Okay, okay. That's more like it." * "Let's get that bone dome, and save the realm." * "On it." * "I never miss." * "Did we get her?" * (sarcastic) "Quills." Season Two * "Ding dong and all that jazz. Now let's celebrate." * "Come on. Don't be such a party-popper." * "It gives me the urge to blast to smithereens." * "Proxima could do it. She's like a sister to us." * "I hope you're right, Sis." * "I'm telling' you, there's something fishy going on here." * "Look, I'm sorry for doubting ya." * "I'm so nervous." * "Shoot first, ask questions later." * "You did everything you could." * "All these years I've been living in the Undercity and my sister and mom were right here the whole time." * "Don't leave me...here." * "Is that the king your dad would be proud of, the selfish kind who doesn't care about others?" * "You got game, girl, but so do I." * "Cats." * "Hey, Mom. It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you." * "I was just leaving." * "Later." * So they're a little amped up, but we can take 'em." * "It makes us weaker." * "I'm gonna say yes." * "We can't keep her." * "Actually, I found her. And destiny, really?" * "Keep your claws off my dragon." * "We come this far. Let's just see this through to the end." * "I wasn't asking for your permission." * "Becasue Stormy's an orphan and I know what that's like. And so should you. After what happened to your parents- our parents." * "Get a conscience, you monster." * "Yeah, yeah. Gaming evil. Got it." * "I don't do tiaras. No way, nu-uh." *"I thought being a princess was supposed to be fun." *"I thought that practice would never end." *"Still got the Undercity touch." *"Say away from my sister." *"Pick a good arena, Newb." *"I'm starting to hate video games." *”Well, I guess the secret’s out now.” *"Shopping for my sis is officially done." *"Board games are where it's at. They're a little less...intense." *"Your jerk of a sister didn't get you a gift in time." *"I say let her crumble." *" I love you. I always have". *"Go fly some sky." *"Uh, I'm a little old for bottles." *"One lie started this whole mess." *"Now that's evil." *"Are you sure we were all that nice?" *"No offense, but I prefer the specs. You weren't really rockin' the whole evil mask look." *"You can't be serious." *"How did you do that?" *"This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." *"I know the feeling." *"Okay, let's go save the realm." *"But with these, we take the fight to our enemy." *"I hope your plan works, Sis." *"We didn't even fire." *"Maybe because the answer is right under our noses." *"Okay." *"I knew it!!" *"Nice goin', Sis." *"The dragons weakened it." As a Toddler * "What did you do?!!" * "So turn me into a pixie, Genius!!" * "What are you two looking at!!?" * "Un-baby me." * "I'm no crybaby." * "Without that potion I'm stuck bring...a little baby waby!!" * "By the power of the Codex, Mysticon Toddler!!" * "You, fix this." * "This is so humiliating." * "It's not me. It's the floor. It's uneven." * "Nah, nah, nah, nah." * "Nobody puts Baby Ranger in a comer!!" * "Good boy, Blinky!! Good boy!!" * "So, you can make another growth potion, right, Arkayna? Arkayna?" Narration * "But some of the darkness remained because it never really goes away." * "Me and my sister are on to new adventures, new quests." Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "Looks like the original Mysticons liked bashin' orcs, too. I gotta try that net-arrow thing." * "Hey, Em, you think Adakite will learn anything? She was pretty stubborn." * "I am Zarya Moonwolf. Princess Zarya." Comics * "Get away from my sister!!" * "Now this ''I can ride." * "Let's go save the day!!" * "Right then. That's settled." * "Is this kid serious?" * "Thanks for answering the call." * "Heck yeah! Go get it, Girl." * " About Zarya Moonwolf Princess Arkayna * "Who are you!!?" * "You put the whole realm in jeopardy for- for a ''foz!!?" * "Your welcome." * "You, too?" * "Don't listen to him, Zarya." * "Let it go, Zarya!!" * "We're Mysticons, Zarya." * "Well, you lied." * "Dear Diary, I so don't get Zarya. I try to be nice but she totally hates me for some reason.The thing is, I think we fight a lot because we have so much in common." * "Zarya is!!" * "Get your hands off me, Sky Pirate!! You're a disgrace to the Mysticons." * "She's gone. Zarya quit the Mysticons." * "Thanks for covering for me. Wanna be leader from now on?" * "Zarya, talk to us." * "Please, Z?" * "You can un-baby yourself. After you get in." * I'm sorry I didn't seem happy that you were my sister." * "I love you!! I love you! I love you!!" * "I love you, Sis." * "Do you want one?" * "You get to bond with your stepbrother." * "We get it Zarya. Still not happy." * "Zarya, what are you doing? You're late." * "What size tiara do you wear?" * "Trust me, Sis. You'll love it." * "What you were doing up there!!?" * "I have no idea what you're problem is, but the ceremonial joust is up next. Stick to the routine!!" * "I want this Lotus Night to be extra perfect for Zarya. It's our first night as twin sisters." * "The only gift that matters is I get to spend tonight with my sister ''and my BF.F.s" * "The Codex is drained of power, Zar." * "There is someone you need to meet. This is Zarya." * "You grow up!!" * "You're blaming me for this!!?" Citrine Goldenbraid * "You're one of the family now." Dreadbane * "Say goodbye, Mysticon Ranger!!" Emerald * "Zarya, ''look out!!" * "Let her go!!" * "Zarya, no!!" * "Zarya." * "Is she OK?" * "Zarya, stay with me!!" * "Who's a fuzzy little fozlette?" * "She misses you." Gawayne * "Mysticon Dragon Mage!! And the blue one." * "You, blue one. Yeah, you. What are you doin' talkin' to my stepmom?" * "You were right." * "The Dragon Mage and the Blue One are my stepsisters?" Hortensia Sparklebottom * "Here you go, my Little Howler." Captain Kaos * "Specially your sister and that Zarya Moonwolf." * "Zarya Moonwolf." * "Your fancy spandex doesn't fool me." * "Get her!! Bring me Zarya Moonwolf!!" * "Here we are, Zarya." * "You've meddled for the last time, Zarya Moonwolf!!" Queen Goodfey * "I thank the stars for bringing me back to you." * "You are a natural born warrior." * "It's okay, Zarya. You tried." * "I'm so proud of you, Zarya. This is all because of your instincts and unflagging leadership." * "I was so excited to have Zarya back in my life that I didn't about how it would affect you." Queen Necrafa * "You missed." Kitty * "What up, Z-Star?" * "It's you, Z-Star! I wondered why you were such a Mysticon cheerleader." * "Do you have idea how much gold I could get for you, Hero?" * "You wanna stand there lookin' pretty or you wanna unlock me?" * "Sorry, Z-Star. Survival." * "ZARYA!!" * "You made her angry. You shouldn't have made her angry." * "You wanted her to be happy." * "What do you see in my real eyes?" * "You're letting the game take over!!" * "You got a problem, Z-Star." * "What's she doing?" * "You're a princess and I'm a sky-pirate, and I don't think we should hang anymore." * "I thought you were one of those cloaks." * "Love you, Z-Star. I always have." Piper * "Zarya!!? I need Zarya!!" * "I'm okay without Zarya." * "Walkin's hard, huh, Baby Z?" * "Zarya is a fun-ruiner." Proxima * "Oh, shut it, Mysticon Ranger!!" * "I can use their own flaws against them, starting with..." * "Welcome to my game, Zarya." Malvaron * "I'll find Zarya." * "You gonna keep the belt-buckle or not?" * Zarya, no!!" Nova Terron * "Doom, Ranger. Doom." * "Be sure you do, Mysticon Ranger. Be sure you do." * "It appears after I left you in the care of Mrs. Sparklebottom..." * "She took my order to protect your identity seriously and ''switched ''you." Tazma * "Enjoy watching your Ranger waste away." * "Give me your Codex pieces and the Ranger lives." Gallery Screen Shot 2017-09-03 at 7.11.47 PM.png Image.png Image.jpeg YoungZarya.jpg Zarya .png Zarya mysticons.png Zaryajpg.jpeg Zaria.png Revenge spell.png Zaria devious .png Sisters in Arms Zarya.png Zarya the cordiation .png Zarya a girl and her gum lump .png Arkayna and Zarya.jpg Zarya battle on .png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg BabyZarya.jpg MysticonTodderRanger.jpg File:IMG_1157.png Mysticons-101-16x9-3.jpg Avitar065.png File:Mysticons-ep26_Twin_Stars_Unit.jpg File:Twin_Dragons.jpg MermaidZarya.jpg IMG 0002.png File:YOU_BASTARDS,_YOU_BLEW_IT_UP!.png File:54732A17-2A94-47CA-B618-DFABC3361DBF.jpeg File:25008095_1984513785135682_3608505267240566784_n.jpg File:1a2346134c6eccffba54937f4b04a28717a95f6f_hq.jpg File:EB942889-EAC6-4A10-A4D1-2318DD0C1482.jpeg File:6793e442f4fd2699592eb00609e88c37ee5cde8av2_hq.jpg File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg File:B82663F7-3675-4BC9-80DC-1EFF040BCCD1.jpeg File:Little_Howler.JPG Memories 008.JPG 921658D5-60A4-48CE-A184-7FF44F158E9A.jpeg Videos Meet the Mysticons! ZARYA|Zarya Moonwolf: Mysticon Ranger Links Category:Females Category:Mysticons Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Royalty